


Not Just Friends

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: The Love Of My Life [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Oikawa Tooru, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: 'It's ok, Tooru. I'm here for you. No matter what.' That sentence had been spoken many times as a reassurance to Oikawa. When he had a nightmare, was scared of the thunder, even just when he was sad. However, as the two grew up and Oikawa became even more beautiful, talented, and absolutely out of reach, Iwaizumi started to believe the words were one sided. Especially when his best friend presented as an omega.





	1. The Hopes Of A Lucid Dreamer.

‘Hajime… please make it stop…’ He’d cried, begging Hajime to make the loud booming and cracking outside the window stop. The latter had pulled the other into a hug before patting the bed next to him, urging the cocoa haired boy to climb into his bed.

 

‘It’s ok, Tooru! I’m here for you! No matter what! It’s just a dumb thunderstorm! Nothing to be scared of, ok?’ The shorter nodded, allowing the other to pull the blankets up to their chests. ‘Any time you’re feeling scared or lonely, just come over and I’ll make you feel better. I promise.’

 

‘Thank you, Hajime!’ He cried, wrapping his arms back around Hajime, causing the other to smile.

 

‘You’re welcome, Tooru.’

 

‘Best friends forever?’

 

‘Best friends forever.’ He agreed.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime was awoken from the same dream that he usually had by his alarm clock and the Alpha reluctantly crawled out of bed, going into the bathroom to take a shower. He was a third year in high school, vice-captain of the volleyball team and a highly respected young Alpha in the community. But above all, he was best friends with the obnoxious setter, captain and annoyingly beautiful, Oikawa Tooru. However, he’d recently noticed how his heart would speed up at the thought of the cocoa colored locks and those big, brown eyes. He, of course, chalked it up to being the desire to punch the other boy in his face for being so pretentious. Oh, how wrong he was. 

 

His mother, father and his grandmother, Yamada-san, knew. They all had their suspicions and were proved right when Yamada-san walked into the living room to watch YouTube about kimono dyeing, only to be interrupted by Hajime running downstairs yelling, “I gotta go! Oikawa got dumped and he’s crying! Oh, hello, Obachan… I swear, I don’t know why anyone would ever break up with him, I sure as hell wouldn’t.”

 

Hajime always got extremely protective of his best friend when he would get dumped. Oikawa was believed to present as an Alpha, however when he presented as an omega, all of the alpha’s in school would try to get with Oikawa and break up with him when he refused to let them in his pants. Oikawa had always been a romanticist. He believed things were all candy, roses and sunshine. Pair his intelligence with a pretty face and a scent of lavender and mint and you would be glued to the beautiful creature that is Oikawa Tooru. Being an omega had never discouraged Oikawa, but it had discouraged Hajime.

 

After months, he finally realized why he felt so protective of Oikawa. He liked him. No. ‘Like’ was an understatement. He was head over heels in love with his best friend. But, the latter did not seem to return the feelings and the Alpha was at a loss. And he was not proud to say that last week when the omega had gone into heat suddenly that he went into rut and spent the next five days fucking himself into his hand, panting variations of the setters name. So he did the only thing he could think of. He avoided Oikawa like the plague. Thinking of Oikawa got his heart racing. Thinking of Oikawa as a moaning and whimpering mess… that did other things entirely. 

 

He had stalked down the stairs, not wanting to have to see Oikawa at morning practice and throughout the day. But as luck was not on Hajime’s side. The boy he’d spent about a week fantasizing about was standing in his living room, chatting with Hajime’s grandmother, the latter into his hand. Hajime cursed inwardly and went the rest of the way down the stairs, waiting for it.

 

“Iwa-channnnn! Good morning!~” Hajime offered a small smile to grace his lips when he saw the other in his blue and white team sweats. However, his face turned into a grimace not a second later.

 

“What are you doing here, Shittykawa?”

 

“Ah, so rude, Iwa-chan! You should be nice to your only friend!” Hajime sent his ‘only friend’ a scowl and grabbed his bag, walking out the door. “Hey! Wait for me!”

 

“Hurry up.”

 

“Iwa-chan, you seem even more annoyed than usual. What’s wrong?”

 

“You’d be annoyed if you had to see your ugly mug in the morning too.”

 

“You wound me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa placed a hand on his heart and pouted, making Hajime’s heart pound from the cute expression.

 

“Hey, Oikawa?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I think… I think we should stop walking to school together for a while.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Because.”

 

“Because why?”

 

“Because I don’t want to spend every waking moment with you, dumbass. Besides, you’re popular. Shouldn’t you be bugging your stupid Alpha boyfriend?”

 

“He… broke up with me…” Oikawa murmured, his face contorting into a frown. “He broke up with me when I said I didn’t want to spend my heat with him… but hey! I’ll find someone else! Someone who wants me for more than my face and hips!” 

 

Hajime caught the fake smile and scowled. ‘I would.’, Hajime thought, not allowing the words to escape his lips. “Who would want you for anything else? You have a shit personality.”

 

The words were meant as a joke but Hajime immediately wished he could take them back. 

 

“H-hey, Oikawa? You know i was just kidding right? I don’t really think that.”

 

“I-I need to go! I forgot to turn off my lamp!” He heard the hurt sound in Oikawa’s voice and he almost grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving. But he didn’t. This is what he’d wanted. He wanted to be away from Oikawa. But not because he hurt Oikawa’s feelings. He ran after the omega, tackling him into the grass, eyes widening when he saw Oikawa’s tears. “Get off…”

 

“Tooru, please. I didn’t mean that. You know I didn’t. I’m sorry.” The cinnamon haired boy let out a weak whine and let the tears fall freely.

 

“H-Hajime… Nozomanai… he said… he said all I was good for was my face and my body…”

 

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Hajime waited for the younger man to look him in the eye before he continued. “You are amazing. You are so much more than your body. Yes, you’re an omega but you are the strongest one I’ve ever met. You don’t need some dick head Alpha to make you feel wanted, ok? You are wanted and loved so don’t let that stupid guy tell you you aren’t good enough.”

 

“I-I don’t understand… why does nobody want me forever…?”

 

‘I do…’ Hajime thought, remembering his dream from earlier. He’d once told Oikawa that they would be best friends forever and that promise was easy to keep when they were children. But now, things were different. They had to deal with things worse than thunderstorms and nightmares. They now had to deal with love, heartbreak and secondary genders. And the worst part was… Hajime had to see that same face that would smile, covered in tears because of some guy and there was nothing he could to fix it. It was heartbreaking for the Alpha. He never wanted to see his best friend cry. He wanted him to smile. He wanted to make him smile. 

 

But why was it so hard? Oikawa was beautiful, talented, smart and kind. Hajime couldn’t understand why people would only want the omega for his body, no matter how great it was. Because despite the soft skin and large hips, Oikawa’s heart was so much larger. He’d gone through so much and Hajime thought the chocolate eyed boy deserved the world and even more than that, he wanted to give it to him. He deserved more than Nozomanai. Hell, he deserved more than Hajime, in his opinion, but that didn’t stop him from falling in love with him.

 

He’d spent nights holding Oikawa’s hand, holding him close and trying to guard him from the outside world, telling him that he would protect Oikawa from the monsters under the bed but he couldn’t protect him from the harsh reality. Omega’s were rarely seen as more than sex objects for fucking and bearing children. But Oikawa… he was so much more and you’d have to be blind not to see it. 

 

He was kind. He spent weekends training his nephew and other kids how to properly play volleyball. He volunteered at the library and the hospital. And yet, it was seen as a plea for attention and he received cat calls when he’d walk down the street. It was horrible and Hajime hated seeing the uncomfortable look on his best friends face. He wanted to protect Oikawa so bad. Wanted to give him the world. Wanted to make him smile. But these all just seemed to be the hopes of a lucid dreamer.


	2. What The Actual Fuck...?

When Iwaizumi had started to avoid Tooru, the latter had noticed almost immediately. He didn’t understand it, he hadn’t even said anything to the Alpha. However, whenever he’d presented as an omega, Tooru noticed little by little that his best friend was ignoring him. Was he disgusted by his best friends status? Disgusted by him being an omega? That probably wasn’t it, Iwaizumi wasn’t the type to be blinded by secondary gender… 

 

And yet, Tooru was kept awake trying to find a reason. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since he’d last talked to Iwaizumi. Two weeks since Iwaizumi had unintentionally hurt his feelings with a teasing joke. Two weeks since he’d actually slept. His heart ached at the thought of his best friend next door. He didn’t get it. His heart started beating fast when he’d see the Alpha at practice, covered in sweat or flexing his muscles. The same could be said when his face dissolved into a smile or when he’d offer a compliment.

 

But still, why was he ignoring the brunette? Did he feel bad about what happened? Even when Tooru had assured him it was fine? 

 

And these thoughts are what caused Tooru to corner the Alpha at lunch, finding the latter on the rooftop.

 

“Iwa-chan.”

 

“What?”

 

“Why are you avoiding me?”

 

“I’m not avoiding you, idiot. I’ve just been busy with studying for entrance exams.” And Tooru would have believed him, had Iwaizumi’s nose not twitched. Iwa’s nose always twitched when he told a lie.

 

“Don’t lie, Iwa-chan. You know I can tell when you do.” Tooru felt a little hurt at the fact that his best friend was lying to him about something like this. “Just, please, if you’re going to avoid me, make up a better excuse. Or, y’know, just tell the truth.”

 

Tooru’s voice had a bit of an annoyed lilt, telling Iwaizumi not to lie. 

 

“I-I’m not lying.”

 

“Whatever, I’m going home early. If you’re going to just pretend like everything is fine and lie to me then I’m leaving.”

 

“Oika-”

 

“You know what the worst part is, Iwaizumi?” Tooru interrupted, stinging like venom from a snake. “The fact that we’ve been friends for our whole lives and you won’t just tell me that you are tired of me just like everyone else.”

 

“What?”

 

“I get it. You don’t want to be friends with me anymore. I’m annoying and useless, I know. You don’t have to keep pretending.” 

 

“Oikawa! I don’t want to stop being friends with you!”

 

“Really? Could’ve fooled me.”

 

What Tooru hadn’t expected was Iwaizumi’s hands on his shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. He was shocked, just standing there as Iwaizumi’s lips pressed against his in a soft kiss. When Iwaizumi pulled away, he stared at Tooru before pulling away and running away, off the roof and down the stairwell. Tooru stood still for a good five minutes before moving a hand to his mouth. 

 

“What the actual fuck…?”

 

 

The only thing that confronting Iwaizumi did was cause Tooru even more sleepless nights, so as he walked to morning practice, he was feeling nothing but confused and tired. Why had Iwaizumi kissed him? Was it an accident? A way to shut him up? No. That didn’t make sense. Iwaizumi wasn’t cruel. He wouldn’t play with Tooru’s feelings just to shut him up… right?

 

At practice, he was feeling weak as he teamed up with Shigeru for stretching practice. Ever since the scene on the roof, Iwaizumi had started partnering with Kyoutani, forcing Tooru to work with Shigeru. Don’t get him wrong, he was good friends with Shigeru, however, he hated to watch the longing looks the omega kept sending to his wannabe-bumblebee of a boyfriend. It was disgusting. Tooru had always been a romantic, all rosy and sweet. However, when he saw this… he was envious. He wanted someone he could look at like that. Someone who would look at him like that in return. But who with?

 

‘Hajime.’

 

His inner self thought, causing him to shake his head. Tooru suddenly felt light headed from the action and suddenly, everything was black.

 

When Tooru woke up again, the sun was setting over the horizon. He looked over at a small noise to see Iwaizumi asleep at the edge of the bed. His heart tightened at the sight of the Alpha sleeping near his feet. Maybe he… liked Iwaizumi? As more than a friend? Tooru let out a gasp, alerting the other man in the room. 

 

“Oh, you’re awake.” Iwaizumi said, a small smile appearing on his face as he gazed at Oikawa with sleepy eyes. 

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

“Hey, what’s wrong? You’re crying…” Iwaizumi placed his hand on Tooru’s face, wiping away a tear.

 

“I-I…” Tooru swallowed. “I’m so confused…”

 

“About what?”

 

“Why I feel this way… m-my heart beats faster whenever I see you smile or laugh… I can’t sleep when you ignore me… and I keep thinking about that kiss…! I don’t understand it! Is it bad to feel this way? Am I wrong…? I’m so scared...”

 

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi was silent for a moment before he smiled, standing up and putting his hands on my cheeks. “I believe I told you when we were kids but… It’s ok. I’m here for you no matter what. And if it helps… I feel the same way.:.”

 

This time when Iwaizumi leaned in for a kiss, Tooru kissed back. The kiss was soft and simple, just a pressing of lips together. No movement. No heat. Just full of love and affection. Full of care for one another. Tooru wasn’t exactly sure of the feelings he had for his best friend, but he was sure that he didn’t want the kiss to end. But it did.

 

“Iwaizumi…”

 

“I’ll always be here for you, Oikawa.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Iwaizumi smiled. “Promise.”

 

Instead of locking pinkies like they would have done when they were children, the two sealed this promise with a gentle kiss, not knowing exactly what they were other than happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so deep in IwaOi hell, boi. I swear.


	3. Breaking The Cycle.

“So… what exactly are we?” Oikawa asked, confusing hajime to no degree.

 

“What the hell does that even mean?” Oikawa pouted at Hajime’s response, causing the latter’s heart to clench. Jesus. Oikawa was precious.

 

It had been a week since the incident in the infirmary and the two couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. It was somewhat reminiscent of the way Kyoutani and Yahaba stared at each other. It was endearing for Hajime, though you could tell that the rest of the team was a little grossed out. So when Oikawa asked, maybe Hajime shouldn’t have been so surprised.

 

“Iwa-chan! I’m serious! I mean, are we just going to stay as friends or… maybe… more?”

 

“Do you want to be more, Oikawa?”

 

“W-Well, yeah… do you?”

 

“Obviously. Otherwise, I wouldn’t keep having to force myself not to hold your hand.” Hajime said, not even feeling embarrassed. There was no point. They’d been best friends for a long time and he’d wanted to call Oikawa his for a good portion of that time.

 

“Y-You could if you wanted to…” Oikawa mumbled. It was quiet but Hajime still heard it and he smiled, reaching for his hand.

 

“Well, I guess this means we’re dating now.”

 

“Iwa-chan! That’s not what you should say after you start dating someone!” Oikawa teased, a slight red tint to his cheeks. “But yeah… I guess so…”

 

Hajime felt his heart clench when he saw Oikawa bury his face in his scarf to hide his blush. He took the chance to lean over and press a small kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, causing the other to squeal. And, Hajime decided, he would have to mark October 23rd as the best day of his entire life. 

 

The two walked out of the clubroom after afternoon practice, heading back home for their annual Friday night sleepover. 

 

Hajime had it all set up. The futon for Oikawa, who never actually slept on it, the movies, popcorn and milk bread. However, he realized, this will be the first time they stay together as a couple. Will Oikawa break the cycle and actually sleep in his futon? 

 

And a few hours later, he had his answer. No. Oikawa was indeed in his futon. It was horrifying. It was 12 a.m. and Oikawa hadn’t climbed into bed with him yet. At least, not until he heard the first crack of thunder and then he bolted out of the futon and looked over at Hajime with nervous eyes. 

 

Hajime smiled and pulled back the covers, allowing Oikawa to silently climb under the sheets, press his back against Hajime’s chest, and adjust into a spooning position.

 

“Thank you, Iwa-chan…”

 

“Of course. I like sleeping with you like this. It’s comfortable.” Hajime murmured before burying his face in Oikawa’s neck and inhaling the scent. He smelled amazing. He smelled like flowers and nature, a slight hint of cinnamon. Most omega’s smelt sweet and yet Oikawa smelt fresh and clean. Like laundry and fresh baked desserts. Hajime loved the smell and drifted off to sleep, thinking of how he’d love to smell it for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters are so short! However, this story is going to be like super fucking long, so. I hope you liked it!


	4. What Do You Say?

‘H-Hajime…!” Oikawa whimpered, his back arching off of the mattress beneath him as he was penetrated in the best way. Hajime’s hands were on him. Caressing. Rubbing. Loving. Hajime had always liked Oikawa’s skin as it was so soft and a milky white skin, however, when the omega started writhing under his tan hands… it got just a little better. ‘S-So close…! Please…’

 

Oikawa begged, needing to be filled and knotted, not caring about the consequences. 

 

And that was when Hajime woke up. Panting and flustered, he walked to his bathroom, thanking the gods he didn’t run into any of the other dorm residents. He reluctantly stripped off his pants and boxers, running the latter under sink water before throwing them into the wash and slipping his pants back on.

 

“Why? Why today of all days?” Hajime groaned, suddenly hating his life. It’s July 20th, his boyfriend’s birthday. This naturally means he has to not only see the man of his literal dreams, he has to spend the day with him. Alone. Fuck. 

 

He walked back to his bedroom to get some clothes and shower, needing to get ready for their relaxing day in. They’ve been dating for nine months and twenty-seven days. On the 23rd, it’ll be ten months. He understands that by this time in most relationships, the things that happened in his dreams, have happened. See, the thing is that Hajime knows how skittish Oikawa is with the topic of sex. He has been broken up with many times for ‘refusing to give it up’. 

 

That is something Hajime didn’t understand. His boyfriend was an amazing person. He was smart, talented, and it didn’t hurt that he had the face of an angel. But why did people only want him for sex? Maybe it could be accredited to the fact that Oikawa was, by nature, flirty. However, he wanted someone to love him for his personality. Not his body. 

 

Honestly. Hajime once punched one of Oikawa’s exes who tried to force his hand down Oikawa’s pants after practice one night, them saying, ‘You are useless without your body. I can’t believe I wasted my time on a prude like you.’ 

 

The thing is… Oikawa isn’t a prude. He’s just a virgin who wants their first time to be perfect. And Hajime can’t blame him, he wants the same thing. But, because of these things, he’s scared to try and initiate something of the physical nature. Oikawa is gentle and kind and only deserves the best. But could Hajime give him that?

 

In Oikawa’s mind, it was a yes. He loved Hajime, though the two of them were honestly to shy to say it. Hajime wanted to say it. Badly. Hell, he’d planned on saying that night but then he went and had pervy fantasies of his omega. He felt like a fuck up. Today was supposed to be romantic and just the two of him and now he was afraid that if he even so much as looked at Oikawa… it’d end badly. 

 

Hajime didn’t want their first time to be in the heat of the moment. He wanted it to be special and romantic. Not heat sex or rut sex, y’know the rough kind. He wanted Oikawa to come undone under his fingers, lost in throes of love and happiness, not lust and impatience. It had to be perfect when the time came.

 

Maybe that was why Hajime felt so guilty. He’d dreamt of Oikawa moaning and clutching the sheets, begging for more. What he’d rather see is Oikawa’s hands around his neck as Hajime whispered sweet nothings in his ear to make him smile. That’s what he wanted. He wanted the sense of familiarity, even when trying something new. Something scary, yet beautiful. And he wanted it all with Oikawa.

 

So later that evening when Oikawa showed up to his house in one of his hoodies that was too long for his arms, Hajime’s heart melted as he pulled the other in for a hug.

 

“W-Whoa, Hajime! Are you ok?”

 

“‘M fine… I just wanted to hug you…” He could feel Oikawa’s lips curl into a small smile against his neck as he pressed his lips to Oikawa’s forehead, inhaling the smell of the other’s coconut scented shampoo. 

 

“Ok! That’s good because I wanted to hug you too.” Oikawa finally snaked his arms around Hajime’s waist and smiled when the latter pulled back to give him a kiss, his arms tightening slightly around Hajime.

 

“Happy birthday, Tooru.” 

 

“Thank you, Hajime…” He mumbled against the Alpha’s gently smiling lips.

 

“Well, how about we go upstairs so I can grab your present and then we can come back down stairs to watch Star Wars.”

 

“Ooooh~ which one?”

 

“Empire Strikes Back because I know it’s your favorite one.”

 

“My God, you know me so well, Hajime~!” Oikawa smiled brightly, causing Hajime’s heart to squeeze painfully. 

 

“Obviously. We’ve been friends for long enough and we’re dating now too…” 

 

“A fact that I am thankful for everyday!” Hajime laughed at the face Oikawa made when he said this, dragging the omega upstairs with him.

 

After rummaging through his closet for a few minutes, he found the box with the present in it, handing it shyly to Oikawa.

 

Oikawa giggled and accepted the box, sitting on the bed to open the present. He pulled off the alien wrapping paper and opened the box, smiling when he saw what was inside. 

 

“Hajime… thank you…!” Oikawa stood up, throwing his arms around Hajime’s neck and kissing him sweetly. 

 

This year for Oikawa’s birthday, Hajime got him something to show how much he really cared about his boyfriend, since he wasn’t good enough with words to actually say it. He gathered a ton of their photo’s throughout the years and had them organized from newest to oldest. The newest being a photo of the two kissing at graduation back in March, when the relationship had reached half of a year. As the two are now in university and living in different dorms, they don’t see each other as much as they like. However, Oikawa seemed to have noticed the key taped to the lid of the box, practically asking Oikawa to live with him.

 

“So what do you say? Wanna live with me?” Oikawa nodded happily, pressing his face into Hajime’s chest. “I love you.”

 

Hajime had whispered the words but he knew Oikawa had heard him. The omega slowly lifted his head and kissed Hajime, smiling into the kiss. “I love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: Iwaizumi lives in an apartment complex in Tokyo that is popular among students who go to school in the area. It is one of the few places that actually allow Alpha and Omega's to live together, even if they are not bonded.
> 
> ALSO. In this fic Oikawa is shorter and they go to the same university because I'm the other and I can do whatever the fuck I want to.
> 
> This is probably a shit chapter but there is a thunderstorm outside and they make me jittery and nervous, so~ I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW NSFW
> 
> NNNNNNSSSSSFFFFFWWWWW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

October 23rd had come extremely fast for Tooru and Hajime, not feeling like a year since they started dating. The omega was pleased with this milestone as this was in fact his longest relationship, considering the rest of the people he'd dated were pricks and just wanted him for his body. Hajime could feel his boyfriend bouncing around a week before the date and he decided he had to plan the perfect day.

 

He'd said. "Oi, Tooru. The day of our anniversary. Make sure to keep it completely open, ok?"

 

And the chocolate haired teen had kept his promise, allowing himself to be dragged around town, a blindfold over his eyes. When they finally arrived, Hajime grinned and took off the blindfold, watching his boyfriend with ever fiber of his being. His confused face face slowly melted into a small smile and then blossomed into a full blown grin. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Hajime, burying his face in the Alpha's chest.

 

"I love it, Hajime... thank you."

 

"Anything for you, Tooru. Happy anniversary."

 

"Happy anniversary."

 

A look down revealed Tooru's bright red ears, telling Hajime that he'd managed to embarrass and impress his boyfriend at the same time. Sweet.

 

They walked inside, hands laced together tightly.

 

"Welcome to the Konica Minolta Planetarium Tenku! Is it your first time visiting us today?" A chipper voice called out to them and Hajime quickly explained that they were there for their anniversary as Tooru was a 'space nerd'. "Wow, happy anniversary! You guys look really good together! Have a nice day!"

 

"I'm not a space nerd... I study astrophysics. Don't be mean." Tooru pouted and this time it actually looked genuine. Hajime felt his heart melt a little bit at the sight.

 

"I know you aren't. But I do think you're cute. I've never seen someone get so excited while talking about 'extrasolar planets' and the 'interstellar medium'. It's honestly adorable."

 

"You think so...?"

 

"I know so." Hajime leaned down and kissed Tooru's nose as a sweet gesture, causing the other to giggle. "Also. You look precious in those glasses."

 

"Hajimeeeee! You know I hate wearing my glasses..."

 

"I know but that doesn't stop you from looking adorable when wearing them." He countered, grinning at Tooru, who just made a happy yet embarrassed face. "Yep. That face right there. Pretty sure that's why I fell in love with you."

 

"Oh, please. You've always been in love with me." Tooru said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 

"True." Hajime said, smiling softly at Tooru who whined. "What's wrong?"

 

"You're being so nice... I mean, you brought me to the planetarium and you're showering me with compliments... I just don't understand it... I don't deserve you..." Tooru sounded both happy and sad at the same time and he smelled like that too.

 

"Oikawa Tooru. You will always, always deserve me. You are amazing and you deserve the whole world. The whole universe. That's why I brought you here because I knew you'd love it and I love seeing you smile. And besides, they aren't compliments if they are completely true, right?"

 

"Hajime..."

 

"Now. No more being sad. Let's explore the universe, hmm?"

 

"I love you, Hajime..." Tooru whispered as he leaned against Hajime's shoulder.

 

Tooru really didn't understand how he deserved Hajime. It baffled him. Hajime was sweet and kind... smart too...  he was like the perfect Alpha. And on top of that, he'd never once mentioned sex the entire time that they've been together. Tooru felt wanted and needed, not just like some toy that you play with once and throw away. And Hajime had always had that effect to him. And he was happy.

 

Later that night, the two were back at their apartment, laying together in bed and watching Star Trek. Tooru had been talking speedily to Hajime, who would reply quickly but after a while, his husky voice trailing off into grunts. Tooru turned to look at him, expecting him to be asleep. However, he was wide awake.

 

"Hajime? Are you ok?"

 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah,  I'm fine." He said, tucking his face in Tooru's shoulder and kissing the skin.

 

Tooru, who was sitting between Hajime's legs, noticed something pressing against his back. He carefully turned around so that he wouldn't hurt Hajime by moving too quickly. When he was facing Hajime, he looked down in the dark to see if Hajime's phone was in his lap. "Hey, where is your phone?"

 

"It's in my pocket, why?"

 

"Something was poking my back so I was wondering if it was your phone." Hajime gulped and pulled a pillow into his lap, telling Tooru to sit back again. "Hajime? Are you really ok? You're acting weird and your face is really warm. Are you sick?"

 

"N-No..."

 

"Hajime. Seriously. What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Then why are you acting weird?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"That doesn't even answer my question!" Tooru eyed the pillow, pulling it away and throwing it towards the door, causing Hajime to squeak. "I swear to God, Iwaizumi Hajime. What the hell is wrong."

 

It wasn't said as a question and Hajime knew that Tooru was pissed. He sighed and reluctantly murmured, "I dreamt about you..."

 

"What? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

 

"Tooru. It was THAT kind of dream... and I didn't want to say anything..."

 

"Hajime... do you have a... boner?"

 

"D-Dumbass! Don't call it that!"

 

"Ok, but seriously. Do you have one?"

 

"...yes..."

 

"Ok." Hajime lifted his head curiously, shocked by the simple response. "What? You act like I've never had one before."

 

The Alpha gulped and groaned, putting his head in his hands. "Yeah, but was it because you had extremely sexual dreams about me? No."

 

"Yes. Actually." Tooru laughed, turning around to face Hajime. "I dream about you too. Don't feel bad for it... it just means you love me... right?"

 

"Yeah. Obviously." Hajime's lips were captured in a kiss and he felt Tooru's body pressing closer, holding him gently. Tooru had a glint in his eyes as he climbed back into Hajime’s lap, pressing a soft kiss to the Alpha’s lips. 

 

“H-Hey, Hajime…?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“C-Could we maybe… y’know?” Tooru shyly pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. Hajime saw the bright flush on Tooru’s face from the moonlight, illuminating his beautiful features and skin. Hajime understood what the beautiful omega before him was asking and his eyes widened.

 

“Tooru… are you sure…? I-I don’t want to do something like that if you aren’t sure.”   
  


“Hajime,” He pressed a hand to Hajime’s cheek. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I was scared to do those things with the others because I didn’t love them and I wasn’t ready. But… I do love you and I am ready. I want my first time to be with you.. Right now. Today has been the second best day of my life and it feels right…”

 

“Second best?”

 

“The best was the day I met you.” Tooru smiled sweetly, kissing Hajime’s cheek before being dragged into a kiss. It was soft and sweet, yet full of their emotions as the rolled onto the bed, Hajime staring down at Tooru with a look of love.

 

“God. You are so amazing, Tooru… I hope you understand how lucky I am to have someone as amazing as you in my life.” He leaned down once more, slipping a hand into the cocoa locks, the other holding Tooru’s ching gently. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too… more than anything…”

 

Kisses were exchanged, hands roaming each others bodies as they slowly disposed and thrown to the floor. They were in no rush. They had all of the time in the world and they couldn’t get enough. Hajime’s calloused hands ran soft circles on Tooru’s hips as he pressed gentle kisses on the omega’s scent glands. He nipped the skin, running long fingers on Tooru’s soft chest and thighs. 

 

The latter keened under the other’s touch, jolting when Hajime ran a finger over his right hip bone, being sensitive there. Hajime smiled fondly, carefully caressing the other’s skin as he moved to prepare the beautiful man before him. 

 

“Lily, I have to prepare you, so…”

 

“Lily? What’s that?” Hajime hadn’t realized he’d said that and he flushed.

 

“W-Well… you are really beautiful and delicate, pale too… I don’t know, you just remind of lilies…”

 

“That is so romantic…” Tooru said, a genuine smile tugging his lips upward. “And… please. Hurry…” 

 

It was obvious to Hajime that Tooru must have wanted to get to the main event and just feel Hajime inside him. The thought made the Alpha smile, kissing Tooru before pulling away and holding his fingers up to Tooru’s lips, gradually slipping them into the omega’s mouth. Hajime gulped whenever Tooru looked him in the eye, sliding his tongue around the digits. He was getting really hot when Tooru pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

 

“Is that good…?” And Hajime almost died. Tooru, who was doing something extremely arousing not three seconds ago, had an adorable expression as he asked such an innocent question. He hung his head in shame as he looked down at his adorable boyfriend. ‘The things he unknowingly does to me…’ Hajime thought, bringing his fingers to Tooru’s entrance.

 

“Perfect…”

 

Hajime hated the look of slight discomfort that fell upon Tooru’s face at the first and second fingers being pressed inside of him. Tooru smiled at him though, urging him to sit down. He began to work Tooru gently, not wanting to hurt him. After it became loose enough, Hajime slipped in a third finger, Pressing them into the second knuckle. After a while, Tooru seemed to adjust and he was panting slightly, most likely not used to doing things like this outside of heat.

 

Hajime found it adorable how Tooru bit down lightly on his hand to muffle the moans, however, hajime pulled the hand away, pressing his lips to the teeth marks. “You’re going to bruise your skin… besides. I wanna hear your beautiful voice.”

 

Tooru blushed before his back arched off of the bed, alerting Hajime. He let out a groan, pressing back against the long, thick fingers. Tooru, however, could only think about something that was also thick… and longer. He kept quiet though, knowing that Hajime wanted to do this properly so as not to hurt the omega. Not long after, the digits were pulled out of him and Tooru panted, feeling empty which made him whine.

 

“Can I…?” Hajime asked the rest silently, knowing Tooru could guess. The omega gave a nod that was a bit eager, causing the Alpha to laugh. 

 

He positioned himself, pulling Tooru’s hips up a little bit, wanting to make this as easy as possible. Soon enough, he was pushing in, inch by inch sinking into Tooru. The latter let out a string of moans and whimpers, his legs curling around Hajime as he penetrated, his back lifting off of the mattress. Hajime had started to kiss at Tooru’s pale skin, loving the way Tooru’s small hands clutched at the sheets. The way that Tooru’s moans echoed through the room. 

 

Hajime loved everything about Tooru and he was sure he would for the rest of his life, for as long as he was able.

  
  
_ Forever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'HINTA HINTA HINTA TSUKKI TSUKKI DAICHI!' That was my version of the song Love Hime from Yowamushi Pedal! I hope you liked it~
> 
> I swear to God, this happened BECAUSE MY BEST FRIEND IS AN EGG. (Like Bo.) We were listening to the Love Stage ending~
> 
> I like- hope you liked it.
> 
> CLICK CLICK HAARO NI HIBIKASERU YO ZETTAI HANASANAI HAPPII ENDO O KIMI NI JUST FOR YOU HAJIMARI E DIVE!!!
> 
> KONKYO NANKA MOU KONOSAI ATO MAWASHI DE II KARA SHINCHOU NA KINCHOU WO HODOKU CHANSU MINI GASANAI YO EARLY


	6. There Is Nothing I would Rather Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Two Year Time Skip

The sounds of sheets crinkling alerted Hajime, causing him to roll over and face Tooru, who was still asleep. As the Alpha looked down at his boyfriend of three years, he felt any possible words die on his tongue. Tooru had always been beautiful. Loud, but beautiful. But like this… he was quiet. And possibly even more beautiful. 

 

His cheek was pressed against the pillow, one arm lying against his waist and the other supporting his cheek. Tooru and Hajime had been sleeping next to each other for the past twenty years and Hajime was only just now realizing how much he loved waking up next to the love of his life. And even better was the cold chill in the apartment, causing the omega to cuddle up next to him in his sleeping state. 

 

Hajime, who was pleased about this, let out a small grunt when the omega rolled onto his chest. The latter’s eyes fluttered open, staring up at Hajime before giving a sleepy smile and closing his eyes again.

 

“Good morning…”

 

“Good morning, lily…” Hajime pressed a kiss on Tooru’s forehead, smiling when he heard the other purr at the affection. 

 

“Mmm… Merry Christmas, Hajime…” He whispered sleepily, nuzzling into Hajime’s broad chest.

 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” He lifted Tooru’s chin, pressing a kiss to the soft lips. Tooru let out a squeal of delight and he kissed back, deepening it slightly. Tooru’s pale skin contrasted beautifully against Hajime’s tan, warming Hajime’s heart as he moved to cuddle with cocoa haired male. “God, I love you…”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“I love you most.”

 

“I doubt it.” He smirked mischievously. 

 

“Mm, I still don’t understand how the hell you ever picked me. Honestly, I could sing you a song but I don’t think words can express your beauty,” He kissed Tooru’s cheek, “your intelligence,” His forehead, “or anything that makes you so perfect and amazing.”

 

“Hajime…” He’d almost expected the omega to tease, however, he got a small squeal and Tooru was cuddling into his side. “Hey…?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can we just stay like this for a while?”

 

“There is nothing I would rather do.”


	7. Happy Valentine's Day, Lily.

"H-Hey, Hajime! I-I was thinking that we could, um, y'know since we've been together for three years... maybe, uh, bond during my heat next month...? I-I know it f-falls on Valentine's D-"

"No. Absolutely not." Hajime's voice was strong and deciding, like he didn't want to bond with Tooru. Ever. 

Tooru felt the tears well up in his eyes and he turned away, facing the stove as he wiped away his tears. He didn't understand. Didn't Hajime want him? Didn't Hajime love him enough to take this next step? Did he not want Tooru for the rest of their lives? The thoughts were taking a dark turn and Tooru was practically choking down sobs so that Hajime wouldn't hear him. Obviously, that wasn't going to work considering the scent he was releasing. Hajime, however, didn't say anything. Not when Tooru handed him his breakfast and not when Tooru disappeared into their bedroom for the redt of the day and into the night.

And so, when Hajime walked into their bedroom that night to see his lover curled up in his blankets with tear stained sheets, taking shuddering breaths, he finally said something. "I'm sorry, Tooru... I love you..."

However, these words were lost on Tooru's sleeping ears, never making it past the empty air as Hajime slid into bed. He didn't hold Tooru like he usually did. He didn't run his hands through Tooru's hair like he usually did. And he didn't hold Tooru's hand while he slept like he usually did. 

It was heartbreaking for Tooru, to the point where he lost some sleep and stopped caring about his appearance. After about two weeks, his heat was approaching and that meant Valentine's Day was too. Great, two things he wanted to spend with Hajime that he'd end up spending alone.

As Tooru curled up on the couch, he vaguely thought of all of the Valentine's he'd gotten in the past. How none of them mattered. Except one. Every year there was one that he kept. Hajime's. Hajime gave him a Valentine every year, though he'd grumble and say, 'I shouldn't considering you have about a hundred and I don't want to make your head swell, but... here.' They were never store bought things. Never some cheap, flimsy card. No. Every year, Hajime would make him a vox of chocolates and make a beautifully decorated card.

And he'd done it every year since they graduated, was probably going to do it this year. And now... now it probably wasn't going to happen. Tooru wouldn't have a sixteenth card to put inside the blue box that he hid under their bed. Tooru wouldn't get to eat his lovers amazing chocolate as the cuddled on the couch and whisper about how much they love each other. He wouldn't have any of that. And it tore him apart. 

Tooru had gone weeks without a kiss. Without a warm hand to hold. However... he couldn't do anything but wait for the inevitable. Hajime would break up with him and leave him in their apartment. Alone.

 

That night when Hajime got home he saw Tooru asleep on the couch, curled in on himself and it made his heart hurt. His Tooru had always been the type to hold an arm under his cheek when he slept, his legs pulled up to his waist level. But now... he slept with his hands clutching his heart and his legs pulled to his chest. Hajime reluctantly walked into the bedroom before he slipped and fell on the floor. 

He tilted his head and something blue caught his attention. Under the bed on Tooru's side, there was a blue box and he carefully pulled it out. He could smell Tooru on the box, indicating it was something he used a lot. Hajime raised an eyebrow, almost expecting it to be the toys he used during his heat. However, when he opened the box, he found every Valentine that he'd ever given Tooru. There was about sixteen, some tattered at the edges and some that looked brand new. 

Hajime recognized the one from last year and he felt a since of melancholy. 

Last year for Valentine's Day, Tooru had caught a cold and he was feeling horribly ill. So, Hajime made him some chicken soup and they cuddled in bed, watching romantic comedies. The card Hajime gave him was covered in tiny glittery hearts and had a ridiculous, albeit romantic, poem inside of it. It had been something about how much Tooru meant to him and how his skin really was as pale as lilies. Of course, Hajime gave him a bouquet of lilies and homemade chocolate that the two ate together while watching 'What Not To Expect When You're Expecting'.

Hajime felt his heart clench and he slid the box back under the bed, standing uo and running to the living room. When he got there, he sat on the floor next to the couch and grabbed Tooru's hand, kissing it gently and using his other hand to comb through the soft, sleep tussled hair that he loved so much. He watched as Tooru's eyes fluttered open, his beautiful brown eyes staring at Hajime, a soft, yet sad smile coming to rest on his face. 

"Tooru."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..."

"So... you are breaking up with me...?" The omega's lip started quivering and tears welled in his eyes and Hajime did the only thing he could think of. He hugged him so hard that it probably hurt but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"What? Tooru, I would never break up with you! I love you!"

"T-Then why...?" The younger male had obviously begun to feel unwanted in the last few weeks, thinking Hajime didn't want him anymore. But Hajime wanted him. Hajime needed him.

"Tooru. The reason I said no was because I don't want to bond and have you possibly regret it later. Baby, I need you. You are the love of my life and I swear to you, I will never, ever let you go. However, what if... what if you don't end end up wanting me later on but are stuck with me? Tooru, I don't want you to hate me. Don't you get it? I want to bond with you so badly but my heart is a little unsure. Not because I don't love you. But because you.might not want this later on... and that... scares me. I don't want to lose you, Tooru..."

"Hajime... I will never regret anything I could do with you... well except one. And that one... would be not bonding. I'm sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know I will never regret it. So please... Hajime, can we bond?"

Hajime couldn't answer as his throat closed up so he simply nodded, enjoying the huge smile that came upon his omega's face. He leaned his head down, kissing the other with a heavy amount of passion. It wasn't rough though, it was soft and romantic. That one kiss symbolized all they felt for each other and Tooru knew. Knew that Hajime had in fact been the one he wants to spend his entire life with. He didn't have to think twice when Hajime picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

He felt vulnerable but he knew that Hajime did too, so when the Alpha started to pull down his alien print sweat pants, he flushed and looked up into those green eyes. They were honest and full of affection as he trailed small kisses along Tooru's arms and neck.

Tooru quickly found himself naked as Hajime had yet to take off his clothes, distracted by worshipping the omega's body. He pressed soft, open mouthed kisses to the omega's stomach, legs, thighs... he wanted to show Tooru how much he loved him. Tooru was panting when Hajime finally slid in the first finger. Then a second. And then a third.

Hajime replaced the fingers with his erect member, lining himself up with Tooru and pressing in. As all of his his inches disappeared inside of Tooru, he felt Tooru coming undone beneath him. They craved this. Craved the feeling of their bodies sliding together. However, even more than that, they craved being close to each other in a mess of affection. This caused an extremely romantic session of love making and they couldn't get enough.

It was gentle and smothering, Tooru's eyes filling with tears at the gentle and slow pace. He was happy. Hajime wanted him. Forever. Ok. Maybe happy was an understatement. However, he didn't know how to explain it. It was overwhelming. He was nervous and scared, yet ecstatic at the same time. 

 

When they woke up later that day, Tooru was a sweating and panting mess, his heat having been jump started last night.

"Happy Valentine's Day, lily."

"Mngh... Happy Valentine's, Hajime..." He whispered before climbing into Hajime's lap, ready to spend their first heat together. 

He was wet and it almost freaked Hajime out until he remembered that omega's produced natural lubricants while in heat. He was soaking and Hajime could smell it and he was starting to get lightheaded. He ran his hands over Tooru's round hips, rubbing circles on them in the way the omega liked. It made him pur until he remembered what he really wanted.

"B-Bond me, Alpha~"

Hajime had heard that omega's could be extremely seductive while during heats, however... as he looked at his lover in heat, he couldn't imagine it being anyone else. He didn't exactly find it sexy as much as he found Tooru's panting, flushed form cute. The omega looked precious with his big brown eyes half-lidded and his brown hair stuck to the side of his head from sleep and sweat. The pale skin glistening from the sweat... it was beautiful.

But even so, he had the desire to make his omega feel good, so he did. Hajime had once told Tooru that he didn't really like certain things in bed because it took away the romantic factor by a bit, turning it more into kinky sex, rather than their usual love making. But now... he couldn't help it. But, he thought, that it would still be romantic. It's Valentine's day. Also they will be bonding today. 

And that is what brought Hajime to do and say what he did next.

"Present yourself to me, Tooru." The omega did as he was told, sticking his leaking ass in the air, laying his upper chest against the bed and gripping the sheets. Hajime gulped when the scent became stronger. He leaned down and pressed kisses along Tooru's spine. "Baby, where are those condoms?"

"Hah, I-I think... in the drawer..." He was still moderately coherent as he answered and Hajime opened said drawer, seeing the box of condoms that Tooru typically used with his toys during heat. (He uses condoms for an easier clean up.)

Hajime pulled out one of the condoms, sliding it down his length and sliding into Tooru. The position was one he wouldn't usually like to use but this was actually probably better for Tooru. One. He could go deeper. Two. It'd be more comfortable with a knot. 

The omega groaned, his back arching slightly from the new addition. He had always wondered what it would be like to have Hajime in him rather than some cold, plastic toy. And it was fucking great. Hajime was thick and rather large just in general. Yes, they'd had sex and made love, however... they hadn't made love during a heat. But now that they were, Tooru couldn't stop moaning.

Hajime was thrusting into him deeply and Tooru buried his face into the blankets as Hajime carefully flipped him over so they were facing each other. "H-Hajime...! Your c-cock feels so good...!"

The Alpha grunted in response, a smile coming to rest on his tanned face. 

"P-Please, Alpha...! I-I need your knot...!" And thankfully, it was coming. With one last thrust, Hajime's knot was inside Tooru and he was biting a bond mark into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Tooru let out a moan and followed suit, his cum leaking onto the bed sheets and his knees started to give out. 

Hajime quickly pulled Tooru into his lap and the omega's head lulled back, his prostate being constantly pressed upon and he felt himself cum once again, causing Hajime to gasp when the muscles contracted around his cock. He shivered and lapped at the bond mark on his boyf- mates neck. 

Hajime soon after had a dorky look on his face, feeling all of Tooru's emotions in the bond. 

"H-Hey, Hajime?"

"Mmhmm?"

"C-Can you kiss me?"

"Of course." He leaned in, kissing his mate gently, intertwining their hands and pressing their foreheads together. "I love you, Tooru. Forever."


	8. Me Too, Lily.

After a year of being mates, the two could say that they weren't ever gonna get tired of each other. Well, Hajime would occasionally get tired of Tooru's big mouth but other than that, they were always together. They wanted to be. They needed to be. So now it is difficult for the two who have only been separated an hour.

"Iwaizumi-san. Dude, please. Lighten up. You are my best man and this is my bachelor party. You look ready to cry." Kyoutani spoke, nudging his friend in the arm. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry... it's just- it's just that I'm always with Tooru so..."

"Can I... ask you something?" Hajime made a noise of acknowledgement and the other Alpha continued. "Why and the actual fuck are you and Tooru not married or even engaged yet?"

Hajime's eyes widened and je opened his mouth to answer but found that he couldn't actually give an answer. He knew why. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry his mate, it's because he was afraid to ask. Hajime's gaze turned to the coffee table in front of them and he had a sad look on his face.

"Aww, Iwaizumi! Are you missing Oiks running throught the apartment yelling, 'Iwa-chan!'? That is so cute!" Matsukawa teased, not hearing their previous conversation. However, be soon realized it must of been true because the Alpha didn't even try to deny it. "Are you ok?"

"I-I don't know why I'm feeling like this..." Hajime's heart had started to hurt a while before and now it was getting worse. His mating bond was giving him some faint comfort but it was nothing compared to having the omega tucked in his arms, hugging him like it would be the last time. 

"Well, you love him. He's your mate. Of course you'll feel a bit down." He ignored his friends who continued to spout out romantic anecdotes.

It wasn't comforting and he suddenly wished he could just be laying in bed with the omega, the cinnamon hair pressed against his chest as they embraced. He felt a pang go through his beart and heard the door bell. 

"Hell, yeah! Must be the pizza!" 

Hajime climbed off of his couch, his mood souring when he saw a picture of them at their graduation, the two sharing a deep kiss. When he opened the door though, everyone was surprised. Tooru was standing there, looking positively exhausted.

"T-Tooru?" He didn't receive a response as the other man tackled him to the floor in a hug. Normally, Hajime would have scolded him for being so reckless but all he could do was wrap his arms around the omega.

"I missed you..."

"I missed you too." He looked up, his gaze falling on Tooru's lips, pressing a soft kiss to the pink skin. 

"I-I know we were just across the street but... I hate being away from each other..."

"I know. Me too, lily..."

"Oh. My. God. You two are so married." Matsukawa laughed, running a hand through his dark hair.

Tooru blushed, looking away shyly. Hajime on the other hand smiled a little bit, helping the other off of the floor. "Babe, are you gonna go back? You are the maid of honor after all."

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you for a second."

"Well," Hajime smiled, gently grabbing his hands and swinging them between the two of them. "I'm glad you did. I was missing you."

"Hajime..." The omega looked into dark eyes, feeling his heart clench. "I love you."

"I love you too." 

After a while, Tooru had to leave and Hajime was finally in a good mood after seeing his mate for a small while. 

"Marry him, please."

 

Two weeks later, Hajime finds himself in Tooru's childhood home. One thing is missing though. Tooru. He was sitting on the living room couch, his mates father sitting before him.

"Now. Hajime, what is it?"

"I would like to ask you something."

"Is this about my son?" Hajime nodded, causing the older Alpha to sigh. "Right, what is it?"

"I would like... to ask for your blessing..." Hajime spoke, his voice slightly shaking.

"You want to marry my son?" Hajime nodded. "You know that he is loud, dramatic, unorganized and extremely odd... right?"

"I know it well. But sir, I am more sure that I want to marry him than I have been about anything in my entire life. I love Tooru and when I think about my future, I know that he is standing right next to me. So please, sir. May I have your blessing so I can ask Tooru to marry me?"

"Hajime... please. Call me father." He smiled, holding out a hand for Hajime to take. However, his hand was being squeezed so tight it almost hurt. "But. If you ever hurt him, now I will drag you straight to hell. Ok?"

"Ok. I wouldn't ever want to hurt him."

"I know."

 

Another week went by and Hajime was finally ready to propose. Tooru was in the astrophysics lab, writing a paper on the interstellar medium. However, Hajime had talked to Tooru's professor and been given approval to propose during the class.

As he walked through the third floor building, he adjusted his sleeves nervously. He had planned to do something a little dorky but at least he knew Tooru would like it. He knocked on the door, relieved when the professor opened the door, pointing him in his mates direction. The latter had on headphones, seemingly listening to something.

He finally reached his destination and tapped the omega on the shoulder. He turned around, smiling when he saw Hajime. 

"Hey, what's up?"

"I wanted to give you something really quick."

"Oh? Alright, what is it?"

Hajime cleared his throat and pulled the bouquet of lilies out from behind his back. He quietly got onto one knee, offering them to Tooru. He heard some gasps from around the room, almost laughing when he saw that a few had started recording. When he looked back at Tooru, the other seemed to not believe what was happening.

"Tooru. I know that we've known each other since we were children and all but I just want to let you know how much you mean to me. We are mates, partners, best friends. I love you. You are... loud, annoying, dramatic. But behind that well crafted facade, you are smart, funny, and possibly the most lovable person to have walked the planet. You are beautiful. Intelligent. And... I couldn't think of someone better to spend my whole life with. So, Oikawa Tooru. Will you marry me?"

When he looked up at Tooru, there were tears streaming down his face and he was choking back sobs. He gave a huge smile and slid off of his stool, sinking to his knees and kissing Hajime deeply. 

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you, Hajime." 

There was applause all around them and Hajime smiled gently.

"I love you, lily. Thank you."

"I love you too, Hajime..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence! Tomorrow is the start of my semester exams so I probably won't be posting anything for the rest of the week! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Would You Expect Any Less?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *comes in a month late with Starbucks and a burrito* Sah, dudes. Good to see you.

To say that Tooru was frustrated would be an understatement. He had realized just how difficult wedding planning was and at this point, there was only a month before his wedding. Everything was slightly behind schedule and he still hadn't gotten a dress.

Yes. Oikawa Tooru still hadn't gotten his dress. He was mentally slamming his head into a wall everytime he heard 'wedding', 'dress' or 'flowers' when he wasn't planning the wedding. He was exhausted and Hajime could tell. Every day for the last few months, Tooru would either end up in bed at three in the morning or Hajime would come home and find Tooru passed out on the couch covered in his 'bridal binders'.

It wasn't like he wasn't helping, believe me. He tried to help and it only made Tooru become overwhelmed. Hajime was simply in charge of getting a suit and taking the invitations to the post office. Once, Tooru asked him what food they should do at the reception and when the Alpha answered with adegashi tofu, Tooru actually almost cried, screaming "No one wants your old man food at the wedding, Hajime!"

Now, Hajime knew that Tooru's stress wasn't just concerning the wedding. He was juggling classes and the fear of his heat starting during the wedding, despite their precise planning. They had decided to have their wedding on Valentine's day and oddly enough, nobody complained about not being able to spend the day alone with their significant others. They knew it was important to Tooru, therefore, no one had the heart to turn down the invitation, not even a certain grump of a kouhai.

Tooru had wanted to have their wedding on the same day they bonded, nearly two years prior. With that, though, means that they have to worry about Tooru's heat. Now, they were rather consistent, nothing random ever happening in the cycle. It was never late. Never. And so, they didn't worry when it was set to come in on the sixteenth. The chance of it coming early was a hassle but they decided to give Tooru half of a suppressant on the day of, just in case.

It had taken a lot of coaxing from Hajime, of course, Tooru complaining that the pill gave him headaches and made him gain water weight. Hajime had, in response, told Tooru that he could take medication for the headache and that even if he did gain some water weight, he was still beautiful and perfect. That sentence is what caused Tooru to agree to taking it.

If his heat did come on the sixteenth like it was supposed to, the medicine would hopefully be completely out of his system before it started. It was never discussed out right, just simply known between the two, that they would want to start trying for children at this time. Now, Tooru often claimed that he disliked children and that they were gross and sticky. However, Hajime had seen the fond look on his omega's face whenever they ran into Tobio and Shouyou and their clan of small ones.

Hell, Tooru had once even said, before they were together, that the only way he would have children would be if an Alpha pinned him down and forced one into him. This obviously left a sour taste in his mouth. Tooru had since then told both Shigeru and Takahiro that he wouldn't mind having children with Hajime. The two then tortured him relentlessly when Hajime arrived in the apartment and in response, Tooru grabbed their wine glasses and dumped them out, scolding Shigeru for having a glass when he himself was trying to have children with Kentarou.

Tooru did want children. But only if they were Hajime's. It was clear at this point that if he did have children, they would in fact be Hajime's. That was comforting. It took a certain level of trust and companionship to change a large aspect of your future like that. Tooru never really dreamed of having children. Yes, when he presented, he couldn't help but let the thought cross his mind. It was always a distant day dream, an Alpha husband who was faceless and young children who looked like the younger versions of he and his sister. 

He couldn't see it then. It seemed forced and not visible for his dreams. Now though... he could see it. He could envision it. He could imagine clearly coming home after a long day and seeing Hajime on the couch with their children, lounging in pajamas, waiting for Tooru to join them. 

The thought made him smile while he sat at his laptop in the kitchen at two in the morning. He gasped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. 

"Baby... when are you coming to bed? I can't sleep without you." It is no secret that Hajime is positively adorable when he is tired.

"Yeah, I'll be in there soon. I finally set up an appointment at the gown store."

"Mm. For when?"

"Tomorrow. I'll have to check with Hiro and Shigeru and see of they are available. I hope I can find a dress tomorrow, Hajime. I am so stressed out... I just- I don't know. I'm so happy that we are getting married and I want the ceremony to be absolutely perfect. The problem with that is... I feel like I'm not doing enough, you know?"

"Hey. You are doing amazing. And I want to let you know that I am so proud of you. You have been dealing with all of this pressure and I feel bad for letting you do it alone."

"I'm not alone. I have you beside me."

"Mm. We're sappy when tired, hmm?"

"Yep!"

"So... come to bed with me?"

"Only if we cuddle."

"Would you expect any less?"

"Nope!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait, everyone! I will get another chapter up in a few hours! Promise!


	10. Common Sense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler..... kind of? Tooru buys a wedding dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I'd put out another one today so.

The following day, Tooru, Takahiro, Shigeru and Kentarou were all in a car on the way to the dress boutique. 

"Why was I dragged into this?" Kentarou spoke from the backseat as he was holding onto his own wife's hand.

"Because, Maddog-chan! You are Hajime's best man and I want your opinion on if you think he'll love it or not!"

"Shouldn't you know if he'll love it? You guys have been best friends since birth!"

"Yes, but it's OUR wedding! I can't decide on my own! Just help me!" He whined as he pulled into the parking lot and Kentarou groaned.

"I don't see why it matters. Iwaizumi will probably pop a boner just from seeing you in a dress!"

"I don't want him to 'pop a boner'! I want him to have a heart on! An affection erection!" Takahiro laughed at this as he climbed out of the car, pulling his sweater back down.

"Hah, affection erection! Issei would love that!"

"Ok, guys. Can we please get out of the damn cold and go inside?" Shigeru snapped, feeling heavily annoyed. Kentarou almost rolled his eyes but realized it was a bad idea. "What the hell are you guys staring at!?"

"Nothing. You just seem a bit snippy."

"Shut it, Takahiro. You would be snippy as well if you were pregnant and had to throw up every few hours! It's bullshit! They say it's morning sickness but it's all of the time sickness!"

"He's exaggerating. The doctor even told him that he just got unlucky and is having a bout of bad luck with nausea."

"Wait. You're pregnant!?"

"Yes! I wanted to surprise you!" Shigeru giggled.

"You say that like he's the father..." Kentarou grumbled, looking a bit annoyed.

"Oh, don't get so defensive! It's not like he could be the father in any way! Nor would I want him to be, I only want you." 

"Awww..." 

"Seriously, though. Can we go inside? I'm freezing!"

The group walked inside, being greated by a short blonde with bright eyes. 

"Oikawa Tooru!? You're my appointment today!?"

"I'm sorry... do I know you?"

"Oh! Yes, hello! My name is Hitoka! I was Karasuno's assistant manager!"

"I remember you!" Tooru smiled then, shaking her hand and smiling brightly.

"Well, congratulations on your wedding! Let me guess, you're marrying your spiker? Ah, what was his name? Um, Iwaizumi, was it?"

"Yup! That's him!"

"Well, he seems like a keeper! Alright, let's get started, shall we?"

"Yes, please!"

As the other three waited in another room, Tooru was led into a room and they started to discuss what kind of dress he would like to wear. Despite what some might expect, Tooru didn't want to wear a dress that showed off his curves. He didn't want something tight fitted. He wanted full and soft against his form.

The ex-manager excused herself and she went on a search for dresses for the surprisingly simple seeing Tooru. She had expected him to want something sparkly, sleeveless and tight. She got the exact opposite. She got lace with cap sleeves and a loose figure. She got a ball gown. A drop waist ball gown.

Tooru had obviously put a lot of thought into the dress, however, she grabbed a trumpet style dress for him to try on just in case. She knew a lot about this business and she knew that a lot of brides would come in with a very clear idea and often end up choosing something completely different. She wanted to help him find the perfect gown, one he could feel elegant and beautiful on his big day. And hopefully, one of these gowns would accomplish that.

"Alright, so I know that you said that you didn't want anything tight fitted, however, I grabbed a trumpet shape for you to try in case you liked that one better. It's a pretty simple dress and it has some ruching with lace at the bottom. So, do you want to try it on?"

"I guess." Tooru was a bit nervous at putting on a tighter dress because he was slightly subconscious, which Hajime told him was ridiculous because he had a banging body.

He always had the urge to cover up his stomach and hide his curves, thinking that they made him look too... well, too omega like. Yeah, he was skinny. However, in his stomach region, he had a bit of fat that stuck out the tiniest bit. No one noticed except for Tooru anyway, though he didn't want to wear anything satin or tight as it would show that off. He also didn't want something that hugged his thighs.

Oikawa Tooru had always been extremely concious of his thighs. He only wore tight jeans when he was trying to attract Hajime or when he hadn't done all of his laundry. Hajime, of course, loved seeing Tooru in tight jeans. Not even because they made Tooru's ass look amazing, no, those jeans just fit Tooru's personality. They looked confident and sexy, things Hajime knew his love was.

However, Tooru hated his thighs and hips. And in all honesty, they were Hajime's favourite parts of Tooru. Tooru was soft and delicate, his pale skin unblemished. He was beautiful. And Hajime didn't have to be there to know that Tooru would look amazing in any dress he tried on.

The dress was slipped up his body and he had stopped breathing. It was everything he didn't want. He could see that pouch of fat and his thighs looked huge in this dress. 

"Oikawa-san? Are you alright?"

"I-I don't... I don't know, I just... I hate this dress. It's a beautiful dress, just not... on me."

Hitoka caught the panic in his voice and was quick to get him out of the dress. Next. He stepped into a beautiful ball gown that had laced flower patterns stitched into the hem and up the skirt slightly. The bodice was fitted nicely with the same flower patterns forming sleeve caps. It was perfect. It wasn't too large that it became hard to walk. It was flowing gently over his body, the white a perfect shade against his pale skin. He felt beautiful in this.

"Hitoka-chan, can I show them?"

"Yes, of course!" She carefully opened the door and grabbed the bottom of the dress to keep Tooru from tripping on it, he doing the same with the fabric in the front. They made their way through the hallway and into the viewing parlor, Shigeru gasping when he saw the dress on his best friend.

"Tooru, you look stunning! If Hajime doesn't cry when he sees you, he is blind!"

"I agree. It looks really good on you. I think that Iwaizumi-san would, as you say, love it."

"Was that a compliment, Ken-chan!?" Tooru gasped, causing Kentarou to roll his eyes.

"Yes, you look great, I dare say that this is your dress."

"I think so too." Hiro finally spoke, letting a smile rest on his face.

"Guys... this is it. This is my dress." Tooru smiled, feeling a few tears welling in his eyes. 

After they bought the dress and got in the car, Tooru turned to Shigeru.

"Shigeru-chan, I want you to keep my dress in your closet. Can you do that?"

"Sure!"

"Huh? Why?" Kentarou spoke and the three omega's looked like they's been personally insulted.

"Ken-chan... are you stupid?"

"What?" He growled.

"Hajime absolutely can not see the dress! I trust him and all but I would not feel safe to leave it in the house until the wedding!"

"Oh... that makes sense."

"Jesus, babe. Common sense."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the wedding!


	11. He Said They're Nice To Squeeze.

"Oikawa Tooru! Today is your wedding day and we have a surprise for you!" Shigeru shouted as he busted into the room, eyeing Tooru's alien robe. "How? How did this happen?"

"Leave me alone! I'm nervous!" Tooru whined.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing! Iwaizumi wanted me to give you this and he wanted me to make sure you took that half suppressant." The shorter omega handed Tooru a box before placing a hand on his stomach.

"Yes, I took the suppressant! You can go and tell your husband so he can tell my soon to be one!" Tooru snapped, though he couldn't stop the smile that was growing on his glowing face.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for a bit more before I come and give you my gift and then to get you into that dress! See ya!"

"Bye!" After Shigeru left the room, Tooru let out a heavy breath. He was extremely nervous and now Hajime had given Shigeru something to give him. He hoped he would calm down with this and hopefully not cry.

The box that his old team mate had handed him had a card attached to the top of the box and Tooru smiled. As he pulled it out of the envelope, he snorted. Hajime had drawn a wedding band that had a UFO instead of a diamond and Tooru definitely appreciated the fact that the alien had been holding up a peace sign.

When he opened the card, he was shocked by the glitter that openly spilled out of it. Hajime absolutely hated glitter, but he knew that Tooru loved it. It was sappy and definitely calming down Tooru's nerves. He smiled even more when he read the loving words in Hajime's slightly handwriting. 

"Happy Valentine's, lily. I know what you are thinking, 'What? Hajime put glitter in this card and got it all over his hands because he loves me and just so I would be calm and extremely happy while getting ready?' Yes. I love you that much. And, I hope you aren't freaking out too badly. It's our wedding day and it will be perfect. Do you know why? Because I get to spend it and the rest of my life with you. Now, as this is the last time I will be able to call you Oikawa, I would like to list all of the insults I used to have regarding that name. Let's see... Shittykawa, Trashkawa and my old favourite, Oinks. However, even if I could call you any nickname regarding your birth name for the rest of my life, I would choose one. I love you, Prettykawa. And I know for a fact that you will be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, just as you are everyday. I can't wait to marry you. Love, Hajime."

Oh, goddammit. Now he's crying on his wedding day. All he wanted right now was to get up and go kiss Hajime because, that by far, was the most romantic thing he's ever been told or read. Hajime really was the only one he could see himself with forever. His Alpha was everything to him. He was his best friend, his mate, his fiance, his first love, his last, his home. And he was about to be his husband. The thought gave Tooru butterflies and he couldn't help but smile.

He was so glad that he met Hajime. No. Scratch that. He was glad his mother had met Hajime's mother and that they both met their respective father's. Without them, Hajime and he wouldn't have been born and they wouldn't have carved out this beautiful, perfect love story. And in his and Hajime's minds, that's what it was. Sure, they had somewhat of a cliche romance with the whole best friend troupe where the more carefree child became an Alpha and the extremely motivated one became an omega and then they slowly realized that they were in love with each other.

To them, though, it wasn't cliche. It was absolutely original. It was just so... them. It was so Tooru and Hajime. It was blissful. It was a lily and a pine tree scented love story, you know, if love stories had scents.

"What the hell, Hajime... making me cry with just the card and you got me something else, evidently." 

He unwrapped the box to find that there were actually two boxes inside of it. Dammit, Hajime. Always one upping Tooru. 

The smaller box was of course, full of home made chocolate because lord knows that the boy never slept if he could spend the night baking without Tooru begging him to come to bed. Honestly, Tooru didn't understand it. Hajime was an amazing cook and baker, yet he went to college to become a pediatrician. Oh well. Tooru didn't want to share his Alpha's food with anyone else anyway.

The second box however... the second box was long and thin, immediately making Tooru suspicious. He slid off the lid and covered his mouth with his hand. Hajime hadn't. But he had. Inside of the box was a white bracelet. But not just any regular bracelet. Nuh-uhh. The bracelet didn't have a clasp like most and instead the two ends were shaped into beautiful lilies, the look of vines added into the rest. And of course, on the inside of the box, there was a note that instructed him to wear it for the ceremony. (What Hajime didn't know yet was that every day for the rest of their lives, Tooru would wear that bracelet.)

There was a knock on the door and both Kentarou and Shigeru walked in, the latter gasping when he saw the pitiful display in the dressing room. A crying bride, glitter on the floor and a dorky smile on the face of the previously mentioned bride.

"Tooru, what the hell happened!?"

"Hajime... why is he so romantic?" Tooru gasped out, covering his mouth.

"Dammit, Tooru! Stop crying! You're eyes are going to get puffy!" That seemed to get him to stop. "Anyway, you had a gift for Hajime as well right? Give it to Ken so he can deliver it."

"I'm? Not? A? Mail? Man?"

"No? Maybe? The? Dog? Chasing? The? Mail? Man? Don't sass me, honey. I will throw up on you, our son is being disagreeable today."

"Ooh, it's a boy!?"

"Maybe. We don't actually know, Shigeru just thinks it will be a boy."

"Did you just assume their gender?" Takahiro and Issei popped in the room and Tooru was about to cry again. 

"Oh, you guys! Thank you for being here!" 

"Tooru, you know that we wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Alright, as sweet as this is, you Alpha's need to leave. Hiro and I need to give Tooru one last gift and then get him dressed! Go, go!"

"Oh, let me get the box for you!" 

Tooru stood then, a skip in his step. He carefully got a box out from under the bed and handed it to the wannabe bumblee.

"I'm not a 'wannabe bumblebee'!" Oh. He said it out loud.

"According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are to small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible." Issei called as he walked out of the room, following a growling Kentarou. 

"Use the stairs! Your father paid good money for those!"

"Sorry, I'm excited!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP QUOTING THE BEE MOVIE!?" Shigeru shouted. "Fuck!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's give Hanger his gift."

"Ughhh, don't call me that on my wedding day!"

"Ok, bridezilla." 

"Don't touch me." He grimaced when Takahiro almost rested a hand on his shoulder, knowing how sweaty the latters hands are.

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

"If you use one more meme, I will give it to him by myself."

"Ok. I'm done. I promise."

"Good. So Tooru, we know how subconscious you are deep down."

"Mmhmm?"

"But we bought you this anyway." He said as he presented the omega with a mint green box.

"Before I open this, should I be worried?"

"No. Just open it."

And open it he did. And he almost died.

"No. I cannot wear this."

"What? Why not?"

"Because! That's so embarrassing!"

"Wait. Are you, Oikawa Tooru, have never surprised your soon to be husband with something like this?" Takahiro asked, genuinely shocked.

"Have either of you!?"

"I wore it at my wedding." Shugeru said. "You would know. You helped me put it on."

"I do it every other month, except for heat months." Takahiro shrugged.

"Am I the only one who hasn't worn any before!?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure even Glasses-kun wore some on his wedding day. So did the shrimp."

"Damn, I bet Tobio almost died." Takahiro laughed.

"Guys! Seriously! Stay on topic!"

"Sorry."

"Ugh... why did you do this to me?"

"Simple. Because we know that in the end, you will thank us."

"Oh, please! We might not even have sex tonight! I get my heat in two days! Lord knows that I am insatiable during those times but Hajime will get tired eventually!"

"Ok. So. I just want to let you know that at his bachelor party, Iwaizumi literally left for twenty minutes and later on, they found out that it was because he went to masturbate because he was going through his phone and found a picture of you early in the morning with an 'adorable smile that lights up my world'. His words. Not mine. Almost one hundred percent sure that he was drunk when he admitted that."

"Really?"

"Really. So. Are you gonna wear it or not? You have to put it on before you put your dress on."

"F-Fine..."

Ten minutes later, Tooru was a blushing mess.

"Oh, damn. You look hot."

"D-Did it have to show off my thighs this much?"

"Yes. Iwaizumi loves your thighs. He said they're nice to squeeze."

"W-What!?"

"Tooru, ignore Hiro. You look great!"

"What if Hajime doesn't like it...?"

"Tooru. Iwaizumi is going to love it. Just calm down. Has there ever been a time when he genuinely didn't like something you put on?"

"W-Well, no..."

"Alright, then the only better way you could appeal to him would be to stand in the kitchen in nothing but his button up shirt."

"I-I'd rather stay in this..."

"Ready to put on your dress, then?"

"Yes!" He smiled, genuinely excited. He knew that soon after the ceremony would start and then, then he would be married to his best friend and oh boy, he couldn't wait for that.

After getting into his dress, it truly hit Tooru that he was getting married. Yes, he had been used to that fact but now he truly felt like a bride. He was really getting ready to marry his best friend and he couldn't be happier. 

"God, you get more beautiful every time you put it on."

"True."

"Thank you, you two..."

"For what?"

"For helping me get ready for our big day... I feel like I really am getting married. Guys... I'm going to be Hajime's wife..." 

"Tooru, are you crying?" Takahiro whispered, completely astonished. "Oh, brides aren't supposed to cry on their wedding day!"

I'm just... I'm so fucking happy..." He chuckled as he wiped his tears. "I never thought that I would be doing this and now, here I am. I'm about to marry the perfect man and I am so happy."

"You deserve it. You two are perfect for each other."

"You really are."

 

As Tooru was finally walking down the aisle, he was met with an amazing sight. He saw Hajime there, smiling so brightly his lips might fall off. He hadn't even seen Tooru and he looked like that, damn. He really did love his omega.

Then, the music started and Tooru locked arms with his father and the two made their way out the doors and down the aisle. And I'll be damned, Iwaizumi Hajime started to cry. He looked so happy and he simply covered his lips as he let out a laugh at the sight of his beautiful bride. 

"Wow... Tooru, you never fail to be the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"You are such a sap, Hajime..." Typically, Hajime would've given him a look except he saw the blush on Tooru's cheeks. He couldn't wait to call this beautiful person his wife. 

"We are gathered here today to witness-"

The two completely zoned out from the speakers words as they gazed at each other, taking in their scents and looking into each other's eyes. They exchanged rings and vows, finally sealing it all with a kiss.

"I can't believe it... I'm Iwaizumi Tooru now..."

"It suits you."

"Hajime... I'm so happy..."

"Me too, lily. Me too."

 

On their wedding night, Tooru was getting extremely nervous. They had gotten to their apartment, wanting to spend their honeymoon at home, especially because Tooru would been in heat within the week. However, as he and Hajime headed to the bedroom, he stopped in the hallway. 

"Um... I'll meet you in there, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Hajime walked away then, pulling off his suit jacket and leaving the door open behind him.

The omega took a deep breath and went into the bathroom, slipping himself out of his dress. He looked in the mirror then, gazing at the white lingerie that Shigeru and Takahiro had gotten him. He had to admit, despite how shy he was feeling, that he looked good. The pace contrasted well against his skin and he took a deep breath, walking back into the hallway and he laid his dress on the couch before heading back to the bedroom where he stood in the doorway until Hajime noticed him.

"Oh, wow..." 

"Um, yeah..." He blushed, looking down at the ground, burning a hole in the floor with his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, this was stupid. I'll change and we can... we can just go to bed."

"Hey, no. Come here."

"But-"

"No, come here." 

Tooru walked slowly, rubbing his arm in his nervous habit. When he came face to face with his new husband he was nervous. However, all of his troubles melted away when Hajime hugged him.

"You look beautiful, baby."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you, lily."

"I love you too..." That night, Tooru cried two more times. Once from the joy he felt and the second from the pure pleasure wracking through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't cry while writing this. Nope.


	12. If You Are Messing With Me Right Now...

Married life was everything Tooru had dreamed it to be and more. He got to come home every night to a warm meal and he would get to do domestic things like watching Netflix while folding the laundry. He'd do the dishes and Hajime would hold him from behind, mouthing words against his skin. They would go to university with each other every morning, Tooru getting dropped off in the astrophysics wing before Hajime would disappear to the campus hospital. And he got to see sides of his husband that nobody else would.

These include the good ones and the bad. He remembers last month when Hajime had come home looking positively lost, no light in his eyes as it had been replaced with tears. He remembers how Hajime had suddenly yanked him into a hug, crying quietly into his shoulder. He remembers the way his heart sank as he realized what the tinge of pain in the bond mark had been. Hajime was sad. He remembers how Hajime had regaled the story of a young boy who looked shockingly like Tooru and how they had become friends, how Hajime would always go and visit the boy during his breaks. He remembers how Hajime told him he'd gone into the room to find the bed empty with the blankets folded at the end, how a nurse had told him the boy had passed in his sleep during the night, a rare type of cancer finally taking him away from his pain.

Tooru didn't know what to think then. His husband, the strongest person he knew had been so affected by this child's passing, to the point of breaking down into tears. Hajime must have really created an emotional bond with the child because Tooru had only seen Hajime cry once or twice and yet... this child had brought it out so easily. But then, oh God, he realized why when Hajime had mumbled quiet words. 'But his parents, Tooru... how did they continue on...?'

Hajime had been so easily moved, wondering how he and Tooru would have moved on from losing a child if the did. Tooru was reminded then that Hajime really did want children of his own with his wife. He just held Hajime tighter, whispering words like, 'They would try, honey, they'd want to try for him, don't you think?'

It crushed his heart to see Hajime like that, thinking of what ifs and not understanding why such a young boy had his life stolen. It was sad and he couldn't bare to see his husband like that. He'd simply pulled a blanket over them and they fell asleep on the couch, Hajime's head tucked against his stomach, a habit the Alpha had picked up after the honeymoon. He'd stroked his hair, threading his fingers through the spikes, praying he wouldn't cry as well, knowing he was Hajime's silent anchor that calmed him and held him down when things got difficult.

Not all of the expressions were bad, some where absolutely priceless, so happy and full of life that Tooru couldn't stop a smile from coming to his own face. Like the time he'd been in charge of telling Kyoutani and Shigeru that they were indeed having a baby boy. He'd come home that day with a huge smile, pulling Tooru onto the couch with him to cuddle, kissing Tooru's cheeks and telling him how much he loved him. Or the time when Tooru brought up children during their honeymoon. He'd looked so happy, Tooru thought his jaw might fall off from the ridiculously large smile on his face. He remembered coming home to find Kyoutani and Shigeru on one couch, Hajime on another, debating what gender they thought his and Hajime's first child would be, all betting it to be a boy before Tooru sunk into Hajime's lap, not having been noticed when he'd first come in, voicing his thoughts. 'I think it'll be a boy as well, but I wouldn't mind having a girl, either.' Hajime looked ridiculously happy after that statement was made.

He remembers how he'd started feeling a tug in his uterus whenever Hajime would talk about Shigeru and his baby, almost like he had the need to start nesting which was ridiculous because he wasn't pregnant and nesting only started three months into pregnancy and even if he was, he'd know by now since it was May and his heat was going to come any day now. Though... he had been feeling a little nauseous... he guessed it wouldn't hurt to take a pregnancy test while he waited for Hajime to come home, not like it'd be positive anyway.

He stood, walking to the bathroom and digging through his cabinet, searching for the box. He had some pregnancy tests that Takahiro and Issei had tapped to the car after Hajime and he got married, thinking it was a hilarious joke, now though, they actually came in handy when it came to satisfying Tooru's curiosity. It wouldn't be positive... right? 

Admittedly, he'd gained a bit of weight in his abdominals which Hajime responded by telling him he was stupid and that he looked perfect, Tooru didn't know wether to be flattered or annoyed that his husband had called him stupid for no reason. He really had! It wasn't extremely noticeable but just enough that even Takahiro had pointed it out, asking if he had eaten to much the night before. Now that had pissed him off and he almost cried, screaming that Takahiro had called him fat and that only prompted him to ask if he needed a nap.

He wasn't pregnant. That was ridiculous. But... he couldn't stop himself from taking a test, just in case he was. Which he wasn't. Definitely not. Now don't get him wrong again. His denial wasn't because he didn't want children, he definitely did, he was just having a hard time believing that something like this could happen this soon after getting married. He was sure that his old Omegan Studies professor had told them that omega's almost never got pregnant the first time they tried to conceive, the honeymoon had been the first time that they had ever had heat sex without a condom and Tooru swore he saw white from the pleasure of doing it raw, but that isn't what we are talking about right now.

Right now, we are talking about Tooru finding one of the boxes and slipping off the wrapper, reading the instructions before taking out his phone and setting an alarm be could start right after he'd taken it. It was strange, pissing on a stick to find out if he could possibly be- definitely not- pregnant. He'd simply placed toliet paper on the counter, laying the stick on top of it and starting the alarm as he waited, pointlessly, for five minutes.

He waited, filling his time by scrolling through Instagram, eyes widening when he saw that Glasses and Bedhead were having a baby, finding a similar post about the shrimp and that thing having a third child after having had twins earlier on. Was everyone having a baby during this time of the year? Well... it was Spring, the time of new beginnings. Speaking of time, the timer had gone off right as he heard the front door opening, Hajime announcing his arrival. Tooru, however, couldn't respond as his jaw practically hit the floor.

Oh my God. The next thing he knew, he was running, thrusting the pregnancy test in Hajime's face.

"Tooru, what is this?"

"What does it look like, idiot!?" He screeched, halfway between excitement and fright.

"It's a pregnancy test that is positive. Wait. A positive pregnancy test? Why do you have this? Unless... Tooru, I swear to God if you are messing with me right now, I will kill you!"

"I'm not! Hajime, we're having a baby!" Tooru decided on excitement and he laughed when Hajime pulled him in for a hug, picking him up and letting his legs wrap around the Alpha as he was kissed.

"Oh my God, I don't think I've been this happy in my life, holy shit."

"Babe, you're crying!"

"Shut up, Tooru, you are too!"

"Oh, you love me!"

"Yes! Yes, I do! Thank you!"

"Huh? For what?"

"For giving me a child! Jesus, I love you!"

"I love you too, Hajime." 

That day, Tooru got to see an amazing expression. He saw the sane smile from his joyful expression but he also the tears from the other. He was crying tears if joy for the rest if the day, the two ended up staying up late, discussing baby names and what gender they thought it would be.


	13. It's Almost Strange.

Iwaizumi Hajime had always been a domestic guy. He dreamed of having a family and waking up next to the love of his life everyday. It was a nice thought, Hajime had always wanted that and damn... he got it. 

He woke up at eight that morning, regular for him, regardless if he had the day off or not. Tooru, however, slept in until eleven when he didn't have to get up, claiming he needed his beauty sleep. Tooru didn't need sleep to be beautiful though, he believed it even more in this moment. As he looked down at his wife's sleeping face, Hajime couldn't help but smile. Tooru was his dream mate and wife. He was intelligent and knew Hajime extremely well, not afraid to throw a joke when it was needed.

And well... he would bend over backwards for the Alpha if he had to. It was sweet and Hajime dare say that it was extremely romantic. Tooru had given him so much. He'd given him friendship and love, a home. And now, he was giving Hajime a family. He smiled brightly at the thought as he pulled Tooru's back against his chest, arms wrapping loosely around the omega's waist, lightly tracing lines on his slightly protruding tummy.

It was almost dream like in itself. He got to hold someone so beautiful in his arms, more than that, they were carrying his child. Could it get any better than this? No. Probably not. Not that he would want it any other way. He hadn't even realized that he had started pressing soft kisses to Tooru's cheeks and shoulders, occasionally leaning down to press them against his neck.

"Hajime... what time is it...?" A sleepy voice questioned.

"Eight-thirty. Why?" He mumbled against his neck, nibbling on his skin slightly.

"That tickles... and because I was wondering how much time we had left."

Ah. Today they would be going to the doctor for the first time in order to see their child and get blood tests. They were going at twelve and Hajime knew that Tooru would like to have slept some more. Or so he thought.

"So... we have a few hours, Hajime?"

"Mmhmm, do you want to sleep or-" Well. He should have seen that coming. Tooru had bolted out of the bed, running to the bathroom at full speed, sounds of retching soon filling the room and Hajime was quick to follow, rubbing his wife's back in a soothing way. "Are you ok, baby?"

"You know, it's almost strange to be called that when I have one growing inside me." Ah. These were the small moments Hajime craved. The ones where Tooru was clearly not at his best, yet he would crack a joke.

"I love you, Tooru." He pulled the omega into a hug, kissing Tooru lightly on the forehead.

"I love you, too. And your big forehead." Hajime couldn't even stop himself from chuckling at that one.

"I'm so glad that this is my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is a piece of garbage and is going to start another part to this series before the other two are finished? Me. This is why I can't listen to certain songs. If you guys get upset about my random new fics, blame music as it inspires me.


	14. I'm So Happy You Married Me.

As Tooru and Hajime collapsed on their couch that night, their heads were spinning with information. They found out many things that day. From the gender of their child, the likelihood of their presentation as one or the other, to how Tooru would give birth if he chose to do so naturally.

"I don't know if I'm more scared of being cut open or of pushing a child out of my body..." Tooru sighed, letting his head fall against Hajime's chest.

"I almost feel bad for putting you throw all of this." Hajime whispered, kissing Tooru's cheek with a smile.

"It'll be worth it when they get here, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, who do you think they'll look more like?"

"I'm not sure but I hope they have your eyes."

"What!? Hajime, I hope they have your eyes! They're so pretty and green!" Tooru squawked, cupping his belly as though Hajime had just insulted their unborn child.

"Well then I hope they have your hair. It's really soft and it's the color of cocoa powder. It's pretty."

"You never say you like my hair..."

"Yeah. Because I don't like your hair. I love your hair. It's nice to bury my face in."

"God, Hajime, you're so embarrassing..."

"Oh, really? I can be more embarrassing than that, I promise."

"Hajime, what are you going to-" He had turned his head slightly, intent on catching Hajime's eyes. However, he caught his lips instead and he then realized what Hajime had meant. "You don't want to do... that? Right?"

"So what if I did?"

"I don't see why you would want to. It's not like we can do what we usually do. Besides, my body isn't the most beautiful thing to look at right now."

"Your body is always the most beautiful thing to look at. I say that you look even more beautiful like this." He was referring to the now five-month pregnant belly before him. "It makes me happy to know that you are having my child."

"H-Hajime..."

"Hmm?"

"You are so embarrassing..." He said that, though his face was beaming with an adorable smile and Hajime couldn't contain one either.

"You hungry?"  
"Mmhmm."

"Want to order a pizza and watch What Not To Expect When You're Expecting?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime, I'm so happy I married you."

"Iwaizumi Tooru, I'm so happy you married me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these last two chapters have been so short!!


	15. Getting To You Now, Huh!?

As the months passed, Tooru found himself hating his body. Yes, he was pregnant and he was going to gain weight, he understood it. However, there were parts he didn't sign up for. These things being: sore ankles, cravings, stretch marks, and the harassment. Now, Tooru was used to being harassed, after all, he is a beautiful omega, like. Fuck. But, ever since he got pregnant, the catcalling had almost doubled.

It made Tooru feel gross and he hated it. He hated that on his way to and from classes he would be told things like, 'Hey, gorgeous. How 'bout you come to my dorm room tonight? I have a thing for pregnant omega's, plus, I bet I can make you feel better than whoever put that baby in you.' It was humiliating. He didn't want to think of doing anything of that nature with anyone who wasn't Hajime, he seriously doubted anyone could make him feel as good as his husband.

As pathetic as it made him feel, he didn't tell Hajime. He wanted to, God, did he want to. However, he knew that Hajime would nearly have a heart attack and beat the ever living hell out of those guys. And as hot as it was to see his Alpha fighting for his honour, the baby was due soon and he really didn't want them to great their baby with a black eye and bruised cheek. 

He was stressed, knowing that his child would be here soon. He wasn't prepared really prepared to push a baby out of his body, because how and the hell do you even prepare for that? He tried to ask his sister who has given birth and you know what she told him? She said, "Just make sure Hajime doesn't look down there." Like, oh yes, that hadn't occurred to me. Yeah, he didn't really want to scare Hajime for life as they were bringing a new one in.

Hajime, though, doesn't seem nervous about being a parent at all. Hell, whenever he was home and wasn't eating, sleeping or showering, he would disappear into the nursery to do the finishing up on the paint. He had absolutely forbid Tooru from looking until they brought the baby in there for the first time. He trusted Hajime, knowing he wouldn't paint as some gender specific bullshit. Lord knows, he would have a hissy fit if that room was designed for one or the other. Gender neutral for the win because he didn't want to force beliefs like that on his child at such a young age, just like how he wouldn't tell his child that they seemed more likely to be Alpha than omega and vice versa because that shit caused some problems.

But, back to the previous issue, Tooru hated being catcalled. He was clearly bonded, mated, married and pregnant. What happened to you as a child that made you think hitting on very clearly pregnant omega's was in any way ok and a good idea? Because they most certainly found out that it wasn't a good idea after this encounter.

He'd been walking home, Hajime right beside him which was actually rare, though they both wished it wasn't. And then he felt Hajime stop walking and he turned around, confused. "Hajime?"

Oh. People were saying those things again. He'd gradually learned to block it out and ignore it, though Hajime had not. He watched with baited breath as the Alpha walked towards another one and he worriedly wrapped his hands around his baby bump. "Hajime... please don't do anything..."

"No, I just want to have a chat with this dude."

"Hajime, please-"

"Babe! It's fine! Let me handle it!" And Tooru decided to stop talking then, backing up a little before clutching his stomach, his Braxton-Hicks possibly having started again. "Hey, douchebag. Who the hell do you think you are? That's my wife you are talking about."

"Oh, I get it!" The other Alpha snapped, a knowing look showing up on his tan face. "You two must have had to get married this young because you knocked him up! I get that! But hey, maybe we can share? I mean, he's really sexy, so."

"Say one more goddamn thing like that and I will break your dick off. I married him because I've been in love with him since we were in middle school. If you ever so much as look in my wife's direction for even a second, I will kill you. You honestly disgust me, he's pregnant and I know you saw me holding his hand."

"Shit, man, I'm sorry-"

"You're gonna be sorry if you ever-"

"Hajime..."

"-even try and talk-"

"Hajime."

"-to a pregnant omega again because I will hunt you down and-"

"HAJIME!" Tooru yelled, having tried to get the Alpha's attention for the past few minutes, his calls either being ignored or unheard through the fury. This, however, seemed to knock him out of it. 

"Yes, lily?"

"I understand completely but I just went into labor and I'm kind of in pain so can we hurry the hell up and get to the fucking hospital!? I don't give a shit if this guy thought I was hot! I don't care if he was trying to 'share me'! I married you and let you put this fucking baby inside of me so I obviously love you the most! Now get over here and take me to the hospital! Understood!?"

"Oh, shit..." Hajime murmured. "I'm really going to be a dad..."

"Pressure is getting to you now, huh!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahaha~
> 
> The reason that Alpha's will often try and flirt with pregnant omega's is because it is quite obvious that they are fertile, it's a dominance thing.


	16. Just A Bit Sweeter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter! Another will be up later!

As Tooru laid in his hospital bed, he couldn't help but want to cry. He had a child. He and Hajime were officially parents. He gave birth to a beautiful baby on 16 November at three in the morning. All of their friends had shown up, offering them congratulations but left whenever the baby was about to fall asleep. 

"God, Tooru... he's perfect..." Hajime smiled, looking down at his pinky finger which the baby had been holding for a few hours. 

"Yes, he is... he's just like his father." Tooru looked at his husband who had an absolutely amazing expression on his face. He leaned down then, kissing Tooru gently on the lips.

"You know... I never really expected this to be our life."

"What do you mean?'

"I mean, you and me. Getting together... bonding... getting married... having a baby together... it's just that this is the greatest outcome for my life."

"I think so too..." Tooru sighed, looking down at the baby who was carefully cradled in his arms. "He has your eyes..."

"And your hair." Hajime kissed Tooru's forehead, not caring that it was still a bit sweaty from labor.

"I'm glad... I was so scared to give birth but... Sadai is worth it. He's so cute and tiny..."

Hajime agreed silently, enjoying the silent moment he got to share with his family, the new addition making things just a bit sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted a chart with all of the children and family trees in the series so! Check that out if you want! It will also give you a sneak peek as to what stories will be written next!


	17. Anything You Want, Lily.

Everyday of his life, Tooru could feel it. He could feel the love he felt for his husband and best friend, who was luckily one person, and his son. Sadai was three months old now, growing bigger everyday. It took Tooru's breath away, seeing his son growing up right before his eyes. It was going by so fast and it almost made him sad that the green haired infant was already able to hold his head up by himself. It was confusing being a parent. You were happy when they made a new accomplishment but it also made you realize that they were growing up.

However, today was not a day to be sad. It was Valentine's day. And that means that it was their wedding anniversary. Tooru's dad had graciously offered to take Sadai for their anniversary and keep him for the following week, knowing his sons heat schedule well enough. They were planning to get up and take him over there at around one in the afternoon, however, a knock on the door sounded and Tooru climbed out of bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily, telling Hajime to just go back to bed.

The knocking had apparently woken up their baby and he picked him up out of the nursery on his way to the door, trying to hush his grumpy whines, his bottom lip trembling. The knocking continued, only stopping the moment Tooru opened the door. "Shigeru-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's your wedding anniversary and I know that you were planning on taking this cutie to your father's so I figured I could do it so you and Hajime could spend the whole day doing whatever you want!" At the look on Tooru's face he looked guilty. "Oh... should I have called first? I wanted it to be my gift to you guys! Your dad already knows and everything!"

"No, no, it's ok! I was just thinking of what Hajime told me last night!"

"Hmm? Wanna tell me about it?"

"Sure, come on in!" It was then that Tooru noticed the baby strapped to his friends chest. "Oh, hey, little man!"

"Bwahh.." The baby babbled, making Sadai look as though he'd seen a ghost and he started to look for his first friend. 

"I swear, these two are going to be just like you and Hajime!"

"Maybe! Who knows!" He smiled, his nose crinkling a bit. "Anyway, get in here! Do you want some coffee?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that!"

"Oh, honey, I was asking because I'm already making myself some. Without it, I may fall over the rails when I go outside to walk you back to the car!" The two chuckled quietly, Tooru joining his friend after the coffee was made, noticing that his ex-kouhai had taken his son off of his chest and set him next to him on the couch.

"So... what did Hajime say?"

"Well, he said that he just wan-"

"Good morning, Tooru. Shigeru." A voice from behind them made Tooru jump and he turned to see his husband standing in the doorway, his hair indicating how much he moved in his sleep. 

"M-Morning, honey..."

"Oh, go ahead and tell him what I said," He yawned. "I just need some coffee before I fall over."

"Ahaha..." Tooru chuckled nervously, the fact that Hajime knew exactly what he was going to say from years of friendship. 

"You don't have to t-" Shigeru started before Hajime came back in the room, sitting on the arm of the couch, Tooru positioned between them. 

"No, Tooru. Do tell."

"I-I... I was just going to say that Hajime was being very loving and sentimental when he was tired..."

"Really, lily?" Hajime teased. "That's it?"

Now, Hajime knew when not to say and start certain things so he knew that Tooru wasn't going to be mad over the teasing.

"Hajime... and I, have been thinking about having another baby and... he mentioned it last night..."

"Mmhmm?" Now Shigeru was intrigued.

"A-And I was kidding and said I didn't want to deal with the stretchmarks again and... he told me that they were a gift that showed that I was a-an amazing mother and that I am happily taken so I should embrace the 'cool battle scars'." Hajime had actually used those last three words. Like really. "So when you mentioned gifts that is what I thought of..."

"Aww! That's sweet!" He smiled, before pouting. "Ken always says that my stretch marks make me look like I got mauled by a grizzly..."

"What? Kyoutani told me he loves your stretch marks. He says that he likes to trace them after you fall asleep." Now it was Shigeru's turn to flush, smiling softly, looking absolutely adorable. "By the way, what gift?"

"Well, I have two surprises planned for today. I elected to take Sadai over to Tooru's father's so here I am. The second... well that is for a very deserving husband."

"Ooh~" Tooru waggled his eyebrows, making the younger omega laugh. "Damn, Shigeru!"

"No, nothing like that! I have a very sweet surprise planned! And Hajime you can't tell him!"

"Eh? I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to! Tooru always looks our phones away on Valentine's day and during the week before heats and during."

"Oh, that's a good idea!" 

"I know, right?"

"Anyway! The surprise!" He smiled widely, resting his left hand on his abdomen. "Guess who is going to have another baby and who is going to have a baby sibling, huh?" 

He had turned back to his son, tickling him gently, the baby giggling softly. 

"Oh, congratulations!"

"Thanks! Do you know how difficult it is to keep something like that a secret for two weeks?"

"No, I don't."

"And you won't. I want to know immediately." Hajime growled slightly, kissing Tooru's cheek in a show of dominance.

"Aw, of course not, babe! I want to share that moment and happiness with you completely!"

"Oh no... does this make me a bad wife because I have been keeping secrets...?"

"No, of course not! Besides, Kyou-chan was the one who figured out were pregnant for the first time and he was too embarrassed to tell you! You didn't know until a month after he did!"

"True." Hajime agreed, taking his son from Tooru's arms silently, cooing at the baby.

"You are such a good father, Hajime." Tooru gushed, smiling gently at the sight before him.

"Not as good as you are a mother."

"Aw, I love you..."

"I love you too, lily. Happy anniversary and Valentine's day." He leaned down then, gently kissing his beautiful omega.

"I feel like I am intruding so I am going to go. Do you guys have Sadai's stuff packed?"

"Oh, yes! I will go and get it!" Tooru said, springing from the couch, carefully adjusting his short shorts. Now, Shigeru would have ignored the way Hajime stared at his ass, had he not made a low groaning noise. He then remembered that Shigeru was there and he flushed.

"Oh. Don't be embarrassed. I do the same thing when I see Ken without a shirt on because mm."

"I dunno, just seems weird because you are Tooru's friend so..."

"So? You are Ken's best friend? I don't care. I will tell you right now, those abs got me locked up."

"Have you been spending a lot of time with Hiro recently?"

"Yeah, he babysits for us a lot. I'm actually dropping the baby off there tonigh because I can't really have the baby there for what I'm planning."

"Oh..." So he really had been planning to do... those things with Kyoutani.

"Alright, here is his bag!" Tooru appeared again, carefully taking his son from the Alpha and looking sad. "This is gonna be the longest mommy has been away from you since you were born..."

"Tooru..." Hajime said, affection lacing his voice heavily.

"Mommy loves you and will see you soon." He pressed a kiss to Sadai's crown and handed him back to Hajime, the Alpha whispering something in their sons ear, making the baby smile.

"Alright! Say goodbye, baby!" Shigeru said, coaxing the baby with a small scowl to wave goodbye to Tooru and Hajime, walking out the door with both babies and Sadai's bag.

"Oh... I miss my baby already..." Tooru whispered, placing a hand on his stomach and closing his eyes. "Hajime... I miss it..."

"Miss what?"

"Being pregnant. Is that... strange?"

"No. After all, Kageyama and his mate have three, no, almost four kids."

"True..."

"Come here." Hajime called from the kitchen, enveloping Tooru in his arms. "Dance with me?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, like we did at our wedding."

"Ok."

And the two were waltzing, slowly playing a tune in their heads as Hajime's hands rested on the omega's hips. 

"You are still so beautiful. I don't think I day will go by that I don't fall in love with you all over again." Hajime whispered into the cinnamon hair, smiling at the way Tooru's hands tightened around his shoulders. 

"Hey, Hajime?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we.. have another baby?"

"Anything you want, lily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think you guys understand just how much I believe that thise two often end up slow dancing in their kitchen at two in the morning or in the middle of the day. It makes me want to cry, the domesticity of it all. Ahhh.


	18. Not Just Friends.

"Hey, Hajime?" Tooru whispered that night, feeling so loved he could hardly stand it.

"Hmm?"

"How are you so romantic?"

"Because I have someone to be romantic for." He smiled, kissing Tooru's forehead and pulling him closer to him.

It was no secret that the two frequented the couch. It's where the small, yet growing, family would spend their free time together, though Sadai had all the time in the world right now. Well. Except for nap time but that's not important. It's not important because Sadai isn't here, leaving just the two of them.

"It's so quiet without him here..."

"True." Hajime agreed, nodding into the air to no one in particular. "Hey. How about I make some pancakes and we can go and eat them in the living room? Maybe watch some America's Next Top Model?"

"But Hajime... you hate that show..."

"Yeah, well, you love it and it's your day."

"As sweet as that is, it's OUR day. We both got married today a year ago."

"That is true, but I, for my day, want to see you smile and yell about how you hate Dominique and that you're happy she was kicked off."

"Honestly, I don't know how she went up another week but Heather didn't. I fucking love Heather."

"I also like hearing you swear." Tooru gave him a dirty look, to which he raised his hands in defense. "It's cute! Whenever you swear your nose always wrinkles a little bit!"

"That's because we have a son and I don't want him to have your dirty mouth!"

"Um, no. You did that even before we got married. Don't lie."

"Rude."

"Oh, really? Fine. I won't make pancakes then." The Alpha growled, looking away from Tooru and out the window, smiling a bit knowing Tooru couldn't see it.

"Babeee~ No! It's Valentine's day and our anniversary! I was just teasing!"

"Will you make it up to me?" He spoke, his voice awfully gruff, though it sounded sexy. Tooru definitely caught that.

"Anyway you want me to."

"Hmm. How about you pick? I am going to go and make pancakes. Think about it during that time, lily."

"Alright~" The omega cooed, jumping off the couch as well and running towards their bedroom.

Hajime laughed when Tooru ran straight into the door, having been that excited. "Are you alright, babe?"

"I'm fine! Ow... that hurt..."

"Should I call an ambulance?" He teased.

"That's not funny! I could be dying right now!"

"I promise that you aren't dying!" 

Ah. This was something they missed. They missed being able to yell to each other from different sides of the apartment. Well, it wasn't an apartment anymore, since they moved into a real house shortly after they found out that Tooru was pregnant. But anyway, the sentiment is still there.

The Alpha heard rummaging in their closet then and he wasn't exactly sure what good could come of this. He was about to head back there when he heard Tooru telling him to stay out. Huh. That almost reminds him of when the omega gave birth to their son. 

"Are you almost done with the pancakes?"

"They're done now!"

"Well then." He said before quietly coming out of the bedroom and Hajime almost had a heart attack. He was very conflicted on how he should feel.

The omega had come out of the bedroom in a familiar white dress shirt, a set of white lingerie underneath that. Now, they were both from the wedding mind you. Tooru looked adorable in the dress shirt as it was a size to big, hanging off his form a bit. However... in that lingerie... let's say it had the same effect it had a year prior.

"Oh, wow..."

"Does it look bad? I feel like my thighs look a little big... but in my defense, I just had a baby!"

"No, you look perfect." He murmured, walking over to Tooru and wrapping him into a hug.

"Hajimeeee, the whole point of this was to be sexy, not for you to think I look cute!"

"Believe me, you look just as sexy as you did last year but... you look so cute in my shirt..."

"Hajime."

"Hmm?"

"Have we become sentimental old saps?"

"Maybe."

"Gross." He said that, but he was quietly burying his face into Hajime's neck, the two naturally moving in a way similar to a slow dance. "Hey, Hajime?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, lily."

"So, I believe we have an issue to discuss." He sounded as though he were teasing.

"And what is that?"

"Well we have two."

"Alright. Go on."

"Well, first, I still don't have a nickname for you. I used to have 'Iwa-chan' but we're married now so..."

"Plus it was a stupid fucking nickname. I am a grown man."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we need to come up with one."

"I mean, I just smelled you and looked at you and I was good."

"Wow. Good to know so much thought went into that."

"It did, asshole. Lilies are the queens of flowers in my opinion."

"Aww... does that mean I'm your queen?"

"Yes, it does."

"That's so romantic... aw, fuck. Now you have another nickname for me if you wanted to!"

"Way to take the romance out of it."

"You were the one who said you like it when I swear!" He squawked.

"This is true."

"How about... daddy?"

"Please do not do that. That's creepy. We have a child."

"Hajime. Calm down. I was kidding." Tooru giggled. "But really, how about Sap Monster?"

"What the fuck?" Hajime laughed, attempting to muffle it in the omega's fluffy brown hair. "What does that even mean?"

"Well, you smell like the forest, which is full of sap, but you're also really sweet and sappy to me."

"That sounds like something you would call me in front of Sadai." 

"Mm... how about... Darth Vader?"

"What?"

"Because I want you to be my daddy, Hajime!" He smirked, watching as Hajime's nose crinkled in disgust.

"Fucking stop that! I swear to God!"

"Ahahaha!" 

You know, Hajime loves that laugh. He loves Tooru. He loves the beautiful omega who stood before him, someone he got to watch grow into this. He loves the son they made together. And he sure as hell loves the face his wife made when he told him that they were having another baby. Even more so than that, the look Tooru had when he got to hold his second-born for the first time, smiling at Hajime with all of the love in the world. There are many benefits of having a child hood friend, and one of them is that they're not just friends anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WON'T PRETEND I WASN'T CRYING THE WHOLE TIME I WROTE THIS. Guys, this was probably my favourite one to write so far and I'm sad it's over but I'm obviously going to be writing a sequel. Ahahaha. IwaOi is in fact my otp. In every way.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story just as much as I did!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh~ I'm already so in love with this fic! I hope you guys liked it and that you will continue to read it!
> 
> Side note: 'Nozomanai' literally means not wanted in Japanese. I hate that dick bag. Even though he was literally someone I created on the spot.
> 
> Damn, Avery~ back at it again with trying to write in other POVs!~


End file.
